zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Carlos
Carlos is a young man who is one of the main three protagonists of Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, the other two being Q and Diana. He is the leader of Team C in the Decision Game. Appearance Carlos has blond hair, green eyes, and a fit body. He wears a white shirt with a light pink jacket on top. The jacket's inside is white and the sleeves are pushed back to his elbows. The jacket has a right-side breast pocket. The pocket has a blue stripe and a red stripe near the top, with a twin-ax symbol below the stripes. He wears loose fitting blue jeans with a brown belt. He also wears brown boots. On his left wrist is a black bracelet. At some points in the game, Carlos will be covered in blood. Personality Carlos is hot-blooded and has a strong sense of justice. He also cares deeply for his sister. Background Carlos lived a happy childhood with parents and his younger sister, Maria. At the age of 18, an arsonist set fire to Carlos' home. The blaze overtook the home and Carlos went inside in order to rescue his family. Hearing Maria's voice, he found her and successfully brought her out of the burning home. Unfortunately, Carlos was unable to reenter the home and his parents perished in the blaze. Maria had collapsed soon after being rescued and eventually fell into a coma. Though he had assumed it was carbon monoxide inhalation, he received the shocking news that she had been diagnosed with Reverie Syndrome, an incurable disease causing her to have consistent memory lapses. Confined to the hospital, Carlos would make constant trips to the hospital everyday just to be with Maria. He made it a habit to always be there in the morning to say "good morning" and always leave at night with a "good night." Fueled by the deaths of his parents and needing a way to pay for his sister's hospital bills, Carlos became a firefighter, vowing to protect others so they would not have to experience the same loss he did. Carlos became an exemplary firefighter and had saved countless lives during his career thus far. He has pulled off miraculous rescues and has avoided getting killed or even seriously injured during his rescues. Carlos eventually came upon the opportunity to make money by participating in the Dcom experiment. By participating in it, he would receive 500,000 dollars, enough to pay for Maria's treatment. Carlos willingly joined the experiment for this once in a lifetime chance. ''Zero Time Dilemma'' He will appear as Participant 1 and the leader of Team C alongside Junpei Tenmyouji and Akane Kurashiki. As such, Carlos will handle certain decisions and responsibilities that can affect Junpei's and Akane's fates. Carlos is trapped in Ward C in the facility. Junpei and Akane will disagree and argue, and Carlos will try to act as the middle-ground for their conflicts, mitigate their disputes and act as the voice of reason in this terrifying game of life-or-death. In a sense, this makes Carlos an awkward third wheel. Carlos realizes his sister's life is on the line, and it is up to the player to decide how to compromise between Junpei and Akane and who to sacrifice when the going gets rough. Branching timelines Carlos is revealed to be able to tap into the morphogenetic field, allowing him to SHIFT. It is revealed after the Ambidex Game in the Power Room that Carlos is able to subconsciously SHIFT during moments of great danger. His abilities fully awoke when his home was ablaze and it is this ability that he was able to rescue Maria in the first place. Afterwards, Carlos continued to subconsciously access the morphogenetic field during his rescues, allowing him to avoid situations that would lead to his death as well as rescue all of the potential victims. Quotes * "Hello. Carlos here. C-Team is voting for D-Team so D-Team should vote for Q-Team and Q-Team for C-Team." (written) * "I know, no matter where he is. The paths where the Reaper is waiting, and the paths where he isn't..." * "We'll find the way to stay alive!" (in the Infirmary) Trivia * Carlos had nobody to go to prom with, so he brought his cat.http://m.imgur.com/c6B7epZ?r References Gallery CarlosCover.png|Carlos. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Carlos with the Decision Game players. Screenshot_223.png|Carlos with Team C. CarlosSpeaking.png|"I..." CarlosTrailer.png|Carlos. Decision2.png|Carlos making a decision. Decision.png|Carlos making a decision. Ztdscreen6.jpg|Carlos in the Rec Room. Ztdscreen3.jpg|Carlos looking at the Force Quit Box. Ztdscreen2.jpg|"I think if we end up losing this game... we're all going to die." CTalk.png|Team C. Ztdscreen1.jpg|Carlos voting. Ztdscreen12.png|Carlos in the Infirmary. Ztdscan19.png|"We've been poisoned...?" Ztdscan2.png|"We'll find the way to stay alive!" Ztdscan7.png|"Ah, what do we do? What the hell do we do?!" CarlosOverShoulder.png|"The answer, what's the answer..." Ztdcap2.jpg|"Hurry, get her the medicine!" Ztdscan17.png|"No, thanks to you Akane, it looks like we're saved." Ztdscan6.png|"So this time's second Zero and that Brother guy are connected?" JunpyCarlosAkane.jpg|"I'm no longer that little boy who played Old Maid with you years ago." Ztdscreen15.jpg|Team C passed out. Ztdcap3.jpg|Team C passed out. CarlosBlood1.png|"You heard me. Shoot me." CarlosBloody2.png|"Don't worry. I won't die." CarlosWhy.png|Carlos asking Akane why she killed Junpei. CarlosSuicide.png|Carlos kills himself using an axe to his neck. AkaneKilledCarlos.png|Akane after Carlos' suicide. AkaneCarlosTalk.png|Akane and Carlos talk. AkaneCarlos.png|Akane and Carlos. AkaneKilledCarlos2.png|Akane crying with Carlos' body. CarlosKillsAkane.png|Carlos after killing Akane. CarlosKillsAkane2.png|Carlos after killing Akane. CarlosScream1.png|"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" CarlosScream2.png|"-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DeadGuys.png|Carlos dead. CarlosSmilingZTD.png|Carlos smiling. Ztdscan8.png|Carlos on the Floating Fragment system. Team_Select_screen.png|The team selection screen with Carlos's face on it. CarlosIcon1.png|Icon (alive). CarlosIcon2.png|Icon (deceased). Category:Characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Male characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team C member Category:Protagonists Category:Killer